dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
You've had your fun
Nouvelle précédente : These violent delights have violent ends – Fini de jouer. Tu t’es suffisamment amusé, Reiichi. Il est temps pour toi de te marier et de produire des héritiers car toi non plus tu ne seras pas éternellement champion du clan lorsque j’aurais fait mon temps. Bayushi Tamoru se tenait face aux panneaux coulissants présentement clos qui donnaient sur les jardins de son palais. Assis en seiza dans son dos, à quelques mètres de là, je me mordais la langue, l’échine courbée, ravalant difficilement mes larmes de rage et de frustration. Je pensais avoir au moins cinq ans de plus avant de devoir me plier à cette mascarade sociale qu’est le mariage ! Je serrai les poings sur mes cuisses jusqu’à enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes. Non, je ne me suis pas suffisamment amusé !, avais-je envie de crier à mon père en me levant. Je serais volontiers sorti de la pièce en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte coulissante, assez fort pour la sortir de son rail, afin de signifier mon mécontentement. Mais mon père était l’une des seules personnes que je respectais en ce bas monde, malgré toutes mes envies de lui hurler dessus. J’inspirai profondément et pris sur moi pour maîtriser mon timbre de voix et répondre posément : – Bien, père. Pour quand est-ce ? – Pour le mois prochain. Le mois prochain ? Je me retins de bondir ; moi qui m’imaginais avoir au moins un an de rab’ avant que tout ne soit organisé ! Mais visiblement, mon père me connaissait bien et avait pris les devant dans mon dos afin de m’acculer le moment venu. Il ne me l’avait dit que maintenant, probablement parce qu’il avait besoin de ma présence pour que les tailleurs puissent prendre mes mesures peut-être. J’aurais dû le voir venir, mais en même temps, comment aurais-je pu ? J’étais toujours parti. Pour « jouer » justement, à semer le désordre partout où j’allais pour mon seul amusement et – parfois aussi – pour les intérêts du clan. Parti pour fréquenter moult hommes lors d’étreintes sans lendemain. Je savais que mon père n’accepterait pas cet argument, mais je tentai malgré tout : – Père, vous savez bien que je… je n’ai cure de la compagnie des femmes. Elles m’indiffèrent profondément. A part faire des héritiers, elles ne servent à rien et elles ne sont pas faites pour s’entendre avec les hommes. Pourquoi s’imposer un mariage alors qu’il suffirait d’en payer une pour me faire des héritiers avant de se séparer ? Mon père rétorqua dans un soupir : – Ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de serpenter, Reiichi. Je n’aime pas spécialement le poisson et pourtant, lorsqu’il y en a au menu, je le mange. Fais pareil. Sauf que le poisson, j’aurais à le supporter toute sa vie et pas un repas par-ci, par-là. Je me mordis férocement la lèvre avant d’ouvrir la bouche pour protester de nouveau : – Je n’estimerai jamais cette femme. En plus, je suis sûr qu’elle est devenue moche. Déjà qu’à l’époque… J’esquissai une grimace de dégoût en repensant à notre première et seule rencontre lorsque nous étions enfants. – Ça ne change rien et ça m’est égal. Tu agis comme un enfant. Si tu n’es pas prêt à discuter avec moi en adulte, tu peux t’en aller. Je me levai, rigide et crispé par mon dégoût de la situation. Je fis volte-face et fis de mon mieux pour faire coulisser la porte normalement dans un sens, puis dans l’autre, résistant à mon envie de la faire claquer contre le montant. Mais je voyais rouge, j’avais un goût de sang rance dans la bouche et j’avais soif de violence, d’un défouloir. Dans le couloir, je croisai une heimin qui portait un plateau vide sous le bras et qui, en me voyant, sembla faire de son mieux pour raser les murs. Dommage pour elle, je ne l’entendais pas de cette oreille. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau l’un de l’autre, je saisis la domestique par les cheveux avant je la frapper à plusieurs reprise contre le cloison. Elle poussait de petits cris pitoyables en se cramponnant à sa tignasse, ce qui eut le don de m’agacer davantage. Je la jetai par terre, où elle se recroquevilla et finit de m’occuper de son cas en piétinant ses côtes d’un coup de pied bien senti. Un peu soulagé d’avoir pu exprimer mon agressivité, ignorant le son furtif de la porte coulissante dans mon dos (mon père avait dû être interpelé par le bruit), je m’éloignai. ---- Comme je le pressentais, j’eus le droit à de nombreuses séances d’essayages. Tout ça pour un seul kimono cérémoniel. J’allais sacrifier ma vie, ma beauté, ma liberté, ma prodigieuse souplesse et mes vastes connaissances dans les arts érotiques pour épouser l’autre poisson, là, et tout ce que je recevais en échanges, ce n’était qu’UNE SEULE nouvelle tenue ? ! J’étais outré. J’en méritais au moins dix pour avoir de quoi pleurer dans la soie jusqu’à ma mort, moi que l’on condamnait à perpétuité alors que je n’avais que seize ans à peine. En représailles, je faisais tout pour que ma compagnie soit absolument insupportable et monopolisais toute ma mauvaise volonté. Dès que j’en avais l’occasion, je me réfugiais dans les bras de tel ou tel amant et je me lamentais sur mon sort jusqu’à ce que de plus plaisantes activités ne viennent me divertir. Un jour, je dus arriver au bout de la patience de mon père car alors que je houspillais un tailleur, mon père ordonna subitement à ce dernier de sortir de la pièce. Bizarre. – Père, mais qu- Il me gifla. Père ne m’avait jamais giflé auparavant, pas plus qu’il n’avait porté la main sur moi de manière générale. Mon masque vola à travers la pièce, heurta la cloison et retomba piteusement sur le tatami. J’étais si médusé que je ne pouvais plus prononcer le moindre mot, moi qui n’avais pourtant jamais ma langue dans la poche, toujours quelque réplique spirituelle à lancer, toujours le fiel au bout des lèvres. Mon père me regardait durement. Mais le pire, c’était qu’il y avait de la déception dans son regard. Je ne l’avais jamais déçu, j’étais son premier fils, son héritier, qui avait été un élément brillant dans mon dojo, qui avait passé mon gempukku à treize ans seulement, j’étais son petit prodige. Pourtant, je le décevais et cela me heurta plus férocement que la gifle. Mon père m’empoigna par les pans de mon kimono et me rapprocha de lui, me soulevant légèrement ; j’étais sur la pointe des pieds sur mon petit escabeau. – Il suffit, Reiichi, siffla mon père. Tu te déshonores, tu me déshonores, tu déshonores la famille Bayushi et tu déshonores tout le Clan avec ton comportement de sale gosse pourri gâté. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais remis les idées en place bien plus tôt. Père n’avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire comprendre. – Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter tout de suite, te marier et ne plus faire d’histoires. Fais quelques héritiers et après, fais comme bon te semble – discrètement – ça m’est égal, mais pitié, grandis un peu. Père me lâcha et je repris mon souffle, m’apercevant seulement maintenant que je l’avais retenu tout ce temps. Je détournais la tête et murmurai : – Oui, Père… Comme vous voudrez. – Ramasse ton masque et reprends ta place, je vais rappeler le tailleur. Je m’exécutai en silence, encore choqué. J’avais toujours été le préféré, alors les remontrances, je ne connaissais pas. Et c’était très bien comme ça. ---- Je regardais à peine ma promise, cette satanée femelle du clan du Phénix, de deux ans mon aînée, une descendante du premier Isawa, une femme digne de mon rang, disait Père. Mais aucune femme n’était digne de moi, je les détestais toutes et spécialement celle-là puisque je devais être enchaîné à elle. Je n’avais même pas retenu son prénom. Rien ne me forçait à lui parler de toute manière, une fois cette foutue cérémonie achevée. Je laissais mollement le shugenja me prendre la main pour la lier à celle de Poisson avec un ruban rouge. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa et me hérissa l’échine lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent les siens. J’eus grand peine à ne pas vivement retirer ma main. Je sentais presque le regard brûlant de mon père me transpercer entre les omoplates. Je pris une inspiration et prononçai les mots adéquats, que j’avais tant répétés à contrecœur : – Je serai ton mari. Je pourvoirai à tes besoins et ceux de notre famille. Je t’honorerai et t’accepterai dans mon foyer. Jamais je n’avais autant menti, me sembla-t-il. Et pourtant, j’avais plus souvent menti que dit la vérité durant ma courte vie. J’avais l’impression de mâcher du verre tant il me coûtait de les dire, ces mots-là. Je bus la petite coupe de saké posée à côté de moi, pris trois – longues – gorgées dans une coupe un peu plus grande et trois autres dans une coupe encore un peu plus grande. C’était sûrement la meilleure partie de cette foutue cérémonie. Pendant que le shugenja faisait brûler une branche de cerisier entre nous comme offrande aux kami, je n’avais qu’une hâte : retirer ce ruban à la con et m’enfuir. J’aurais du me cacher de mon propre mariage au lieu de me présenter devant le shugenja. Quel idiot. Cela dit, mon père m’aurait rattrapé par la peau du cou et jeté en pâture à ma fiancée, cela n’aurait fait que retarder l’inévitable. Vint enfin le moment où je pus retirer ce foutu ruban et je me frottai le poignet comme si le lien m’avait brûlé la peau. Je m’éloignai non sans prendre une bouteille de saké au passage. Je comptais bien passer la fin de cette cérémonie à m’enivrer dans un coin, caché. Je passai devant mon père, qui ne chercha pas à m’arrêter, mais siffla : « Ne pars pas trop loin. ». Une fois que la mariée aurait quitté son kimono blanc pour révéler la tenue rouge dessous – symbole de sa renaissance dans une nouvelle famille – les mariés étaient censés s’adonner à de nouvelles pitreries symboliques qui me donnaient la nausée. Le temps que je trouve un coin tranquille, j’entendis déjà qu’on m’appelait et je poussai un long soupir avant de laisser la bouteille dans ma planque pour rejoindre l’attroupement. Fortunes, donnez-moi la force. ---- Que l’on donne un masque à cette parvenue alors que j’avais dû le mériter me mettais hors de moi. Elle ne serait jamais une vraie Scorpion ou une vraie Bayushi. Elle serait toujours une Isawa, même si elle avait pris mon nom de famille. J’avais passé toute la fête caché dans un coin des jardins à siffler des bouteilles de saké et le soir venu, j’étais complètement cuit. Tellement que j’en oubliais Poisson. Machinalement, je me traînais vers ma chambre dans l’idée de m’y écrouler. J’ouvris le panneau coulissant et mon regard tomba sur… Poisson. Tranquillement assise, jambes repliées sous elle, sur un des deux futons déroulés sur les tatami. Elle me regardait avec une sorte d’espoir dans les yeux et je grimaçai en vociférant : – Ah non, certainement pas ! Compte donc là-dessus et bois de l’eau ! Je fermai sèchement le panneau coulissant et quittai le palais pour passer ma nuit de noce dans les bras d’un autre. thumb|300px|I hate you. I don't need you.|centre Retour à la fiche de Bayushi Reiichi